Baggage
by Lebosi27
Summary: What if when Maura came to BPD she came with a little bit of extra baggage? What will people think? And how will this change how hers and Jane's relationship develops?
1. Chapter 1

"What's this new Doc's name again?" Frost didn't speak to anyone in particular but looked toward Korsak for the answer anyway.

"Dr..." he fumbled at the newsletter on his desk. "Here we are!" he smirked triumphantly, Frost just raised his eyebrows. "Dr Maura Isles"

"Ugh" was heard from Jane's direction, "Even her name sounds snobby. I mean Maura! For real, who has a name like Maura? I'm Maura" she stuck her nose in the air and put on a fake and also terrible British accent. "I drink only Lady Earl Grey tea." She heard giggles coming Frost's desk which only encouraged her "I ride my stallion Princeton to work every morning" with that last comment Frost had fallen into a full on laughing fit and even Korsak had let out a chuckle.

"Come on Jane I'm sure she'll be very nice." Korsak wiggled his eyebrows in her direction.

Jane scoffed, then laughed and threw a paper ball at him "You would say that you old perve"

The detective opened her mouth to say something else when she was interrupted by the Lieutenant beginning to speak "Listen up everyone" silence quickly swallowed the room and Jane snapped her head towards the voice.

"I want you all to meet our new Chief Medical Examiner, Doctor Maura Isles" he motioned to the woman standing next to him. She was dressed elegantly in a pencil skirt and a tucked in blouse which showed a hint of cleavage. Her golden hair was in soft waves past her shoulders and framed the pale skin of her face perfectly. A nervous smile danced on her features as Jane accidently met her eyes.

"Wow" she heard Frost whisper which made her drop her gaze from the intriguing doctor.

"I expect you all to treat Dr Isles with respect and view her as one of the team. Are we understood?" he shoots a glare at Rizzoli knowing full well she was most reluctant about the position of medical examiner being given to someone form out of state.

"Yes sir" the muffled response of all the detectives came.

"Would you like to say anything?" he asks the blonde woman on his left quietly, who nods and delicately forward.

"I just wanted to tell you that it will be an honour to work alongside all of you."Many of the detectives had begun to switch off which hadn't gone unnoticed by Maura. On the other side of the room Jane couldn't help but notice the nervous quiver in the doctor's voice. Obviously she wasn't used to talking to crowds. "If any of you need anything my door is always open." Maura finished with a hurry.

Once Maura had been escorted by Cavanaugh to the morgue the bets started to be placed.

"First one to sleep with the hot Doc gets free donuts for a month"

"Oooo I'm in on that one!"

"Wouldn't need to bribe me with donuts to tap that."

Jane could feel the anger boiling up inside her. She'd been where the new doctor was before – it was difficult to make it in this field when you're a woman.

Before her brain could catch up she heard her voice saying "Just shut up!" she sounded even angrier than she was expecting. "That woman is not a piece of meat to be auctioned off she is a lady who must be damn talented to that job so y'all need to treat her with a little respect!"

She rose quickly nearly knocking the coffee out of a startled uniform's hands.

"Looks like Rizzoli's got a new crush" Jane heard Crowe sneer but she simply shoved his shoulder as she walked on by.

* * *

Meanwhile in her office Maura too was shaking, but not from anger.

"Agoraphobia" she muttered to herself. "2.2% of adults in the US suffer from it. Your fine." This was her mantra when she found it tough; it helped her feel less alone. It was with strangers she found herself getting most nervous. Strangers would judge her, and then tease her before finally making her feel lonelier than before. She did know one thing that would calm her down so swiftly pulled out her phone and dialled the number.

"Hello Annikah, is Holly there?" Maura tapped her foot listening to the reply.

"Could you put him on for me... Hey little girl!" her tone instantly softened when the phone was passed to who she actually had called to talk to.

"Are you being a good girl for Annikah?"

"You made cupcakes... wow! Aren't you a clever girl?" Maura could feel the anxiety lifting off her shoulders.

"Mommy is so proud of you sweetheart" in the distance Maura could hear footsteps, and knew her phone call would have to end soon – it is very unprofessional to be caught making personal phone calls on the first day.

"Baby I might be a little late home tonight. I'm sorry. Please don't wait up for me you know it makes you grumpy in the mornings" She listened closely to the young girls response before smiling.

"I love you too honey. Bye-bye"

She hung up the phone and only a few seconds later heard a knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realised yesterday that I had not written a disclaimer so here it is- unfortunately I do not own Rizzoli and Isles it belongs to TNT, Janet Tamaro and Tess Gerritsen.**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews and to everyone that followed and favourited this story it means so much, particularly as this is the first thing I've ever written that people outside of close friends have read. You've given me confidence to carry on with this!**

**Mush aside, on with the story.**

* * *

Jane hadn't realised where her feet were taking her until she looked up at the sign on the door. Dr Maura Isles MD. _Might as well go and introduce myself I suppose. _She raised her hand to knock but stopped when she heard the smooth voice.

"Baby I might be a little late home tonight. I'm sorry. Please don't wait up for me you know it makes you grumpy in the mornings"

She heard the doctor pause, clearly waiting for a response. Jane quickly realised that Maura was on the phone when a lack of response was heard, yet the doctor continued the conversation. _Either that or she's crazy_.

"I love you too honey. Bye-bye." _Of course the new docs got a boyfriend. I mean did you get a look at her? Those sexist idiots upstairs are in for a real hard game if they think they have a chance with someone like that. Now I know she's got a boyfriend that game doesn't really exist anymore._

Jane finally realised she'd been standing outside the door for a good two minutes, deciding that standing outside the door for that long was creepy enough she raised her hand once more and knocked.

The knock startled Maura out of the relaxed trance her daughter had put her in put replied all the same.

"Come in." Her voice sounded shaky and she could feel her anxiety levels rising again. The door opened and in strode Jane.

"Hey doc my names Jane Rizzoli, I'm a detective with the homicide unit. I thought I'd come and introduce myself." She held out her hand, something that ordinarily she did not do, and became instantly aware of her scars.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Detective I'm Dr Maura Isles." She grasped Jane's hand and felt the rough scars rub against her palms.

Jane knew the doctor would have seen her scars and searched the blonde's hazel eyes for some kind of recognition or sympathy. She found none. It was something that Jane was not only grateful for but admired as well. She'd learnt over the past few months that people find it difficult to not stare, yet the doctor in front of her had done the exact opposite.

The handshake lasted a little longer than normal and it was Maura who pulled away first, Jane was still trying to figure why the doctor hadn't questioned her hands.

"Uh..." Jane had suddenly lost all brain functions. "I wanted to stop by and see if you... uh... needed any help with anything."

"That's very kind detective. Thank you."

"So... uh... do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Need any help doc."

Maura was slightly taken aback by the detective. She was used to people asking out of respect if she needed things, but to her it always seemed like a task to them. Jane on the other hand seemed more than willing.

Maura sent a warm smile Jane's way before saying, "Maybe you could help me unpack some of these boxes" she gestured toward the five of six large cardboard boxes piled next to her desk.

It was then that Jane finally took in her surroundings, having found herself somehow hypnotised by the new doctor. The walls were freshly painted in a warm plum colour and there were now plants in the corner. To Jane the place suddenly felt more warm, which is ironic as its sat right next to the morgue, and she could see herself actually enjoying the time she had to spent down here, opposed to the clinical environment the last ME had preferred.

She looked back at the doctor and realised the woman was still waiting for a response. "Yeah of course I can." She beamed at the doctor who seemed unsure of her response.

"If you're too busy I understand."

"Na doc its fine, it's been a slow day you know. There's only so much paperwork a person can do before they start ripping their hair out you know?" she expected a chuckle of recognition or something from the woman in front of her instead Maura just blinked back at her.

Maura was still mulling over the thought of someone ripping their own hair out when Jane broke the silence.

"Okay then, let's get started," Jane reached into the first box not looking at what she was picking out until it was in the light.

"Oh my God!" she nearly dropped the object in her hands, "What is that?" she noticed her voice had raised an octave and instantly became embarrassed by how girly she had sounded.

"It's an African tribal mask. It was gifted to me by the Djibouti people of Eritrea when I did relief work there a few years ago."

Jane still shocked by how freaky the mask looked could only just squeak out a "Why?"

"They are said to bring good fortune to those who possess them and also ward off evil spirits." Maura had never had anyone show interest in the mask before and began to ramble. "Also they are said to be blessed with spirits from the Gods so that they bring peace and tranquillity to all who surround it," despite having much more information on the topic Maura could feel herself rambling to abruptly stopped.

"Wow! You're better than Wikipedia." Jane thought Maura was a little goofy but for some reason she also found the goofiness endearing.

"Wikipedia is frequently incorrect. Very little of what they write is rigorously peer-reviewed."

Jane let out a hearty chuckle. _Yep definitely goofy._ "How about Google? Does that work for you?"

Maura now catching onto Jane's joke joined her in laughter, "Yes I think Google would be acceptable."

"Well then doc now I have been thoroughly taught on African culture should we get to work?" Jane's smile remained firmly in place which brought some ease to Maura.

The two women worked in comfortable silence with Jane taking items out of the boxes and Maura placing them around the room.

Both were jolted back to reality by the shrill ring of two phones.

"Rizzoli."

"Dr Isles."

"Okay give me ten I'll be there."

"Thank you. I'll get there as soon as I can."

Both women hung up their calls and looked at one another.

"You on the case too?"

Maura simply responded to Jane with a nod of her head.

"I guess I'll see you there then. Look I'm sorry I've gotta to rush out, drug taskforce took my car so now I got to go try and hitch a ride with someone." Jane instantly felt guilty for showing the doctor how bitter she was.

"Well I can drive you if you'd like."

"Na doc I couldn't put you out like that I'm sure I can find someone to take me."

"It would be no trouble honestly Detective, we are both going to the same place, it seems very non-environmental to not car share."

"You make a good case doc. Thanks." Jane flashed Maura her infamous Rizzoli grin and the two women walked out to the parking lot together.

* * *

Once in the car silence once again fell between the two women. Feeling slightly awkward Jane decided to break it, "So Dr Isles where'd you move here from?"

"San Francisco. And please Detective call me Maura. I hear Dr Isles and look for my father."

"Okay _Maura_." It felt weird to Jane to call someone by their first name; everyone else went by their last names. "Only if you call me Rizzoli or Jane, whichever you prefer." She can see Maura nod out of the corner of her eye so continued. "Why'd you leave sunny California for Boston then?"

"Boston is where I was born. I suppose it's home really. I've travelled a lot, but now I feel I need some stability."

"Yep Boston's definitely a homely kinda city." Jane can feel herself blushing from how stupid that last comment sounded, remembering the overheard phone conversation she decided to turn the attention back to the blonde on her left. "So you move here with your boyfriend?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend." Jane was now confused, she looked to the doctor's ring finger, it was bare. _So she's not married._Who else would she call baby? _A girlfriend?_ She took another glance at the blonde, trying to figure her out.

Before she could ask any more questions Maura bought the car to a stop. Forgetting their previous conversation Jane met Maura's eyes and grinned, "So, Maura, ready for your first crime scene?"

* * *

**Thank you for taking time to read this and I wish everyone all the best for the year ahead.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanted to thank everyone once again for the great response with each and every review, follow and favourite.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own them so please don't sue me!**

* * *

Maura noticed that once she was out of the car that many of the cops were looking in her direction, having not realised that to most officers that a prius is pretty much a spaceship. Her eyes fell to the floor, feeling embarrassed despite not knowing what they were staring at.

It was when she felt a hand on the small of her back and a gravelly voice in her ear that she looked up once more.

"Thinking of a change of footwear?" Jane had noticed the doctor looking at her feet and raised an eyebrow in an attempt to make Maura feel more at ease.

Maura grinned, "I can assure you detective that my shoes," she twisted the four inch heel. "Are very comfortable." With a flourish she began walking toward the crime scene tape.

Jane ran to catch up with her "I don't know if I can agree with you on that but it's your choice." Both women laughed and grabbed their badges to show to the attending officer.

As they drew closer to the man Jane's smile widened further. "Hey Maura, I want you to meet someone."

Maura felt Jane grip her arm firmly and pull her towards the nearby officer. Not accustomed to receiving physical contact she savoured it even if it was for a moment.

"Maura this is my brother Frankie." Maura noted the pride in Jane's voice as she presented him. Maura felt a pang in her chest but didn't know why.

"I've heard a lot about you Dr Isles."

"It's nice to meet you Officer Rizzoli."

Jane feeling slightly left out jumped in, "Anything you need Frankie's your man." She watched her brother puff out his chest and was already grinning about what she was going to say next. "You know all the coffee shops in Boston, don't you little brother."

His face fell and pushed her shoulder, "Shut up."

Meanwhile Maura was trying to suppress her giggle but also felt that same pain in her chest from earlier. _Loneliness. _Her mind instantly flew back to Holly wondering what she was doing at that precise moment.

Once again feeling a hand on her upper arm she looked up at Jane who smiled and pulled her under the yellow tape. If Maura had turned back she would have seen Frankie wiggiling his eyebrows suggestively at the two women. Praying that she didn't do just that, Jane quickened her pace.

Once again introductions were needed for Maura.

"Dr Isles this is my partner Barry Frost." She said motioning towards the man to her right, who was standing a fairway back from the body.

"That's your car over there isn't it?" Frost's eyes lit up with excitement, which was not lost on Maura, despite not seeing anything to be excited about.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Display Audio with Navigation, Entune App Suite and JBL. 6.1-inch touch-screen with integrated backup camera." He whistled. "Damn that's a fine ride you've got yourself doc."

Maura laughed lightly "It does its job."

Fearing a full on sales pitch from Frost, Jane jumped in, "And this is Sergeant Korsak."

Korsak gave put out his hand to Maura who grasped it, "Pleasure doctor. Now can we stop with the car porn and get to work." Frost looked at the ground Maura and Jane met each others eyes and laughed. "The vics this way."

The two detectives and the doctor followed him into a nearby alleyway where the body was found. He was lying on the ground covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes. Several teeth had been knocked out and his eyes were swollen shut. Blood had dropped from his broken nose onto his cheeks. Whoever he was, he looked a wreck.

Maura instantly bent to take his liver temperature and make initial observations. She looked up at the detectives who only stared back expectantly, except Frost, he looked like he was about to bolt.

"Victim appears to be in his early twenties. Due to the advanced stage of rigor mortis and his liver temperature indicates he expired around five to six hours ago. I'll know more once we get him back"

Jane looked at her watch, "So time of death was between 6 and 7 am?" Maura nodded in response.

Frost, gagging, said "Ugh Jane? If you don't need me hear I'm gonna go check for witnesses."

"Yeah go ahead." she looked back down at the doctor "Hey Maura is it okay to touch."

"Only if you wear gloves."

"Don't worry this isn't my first rodeo."

The phrase confused Maura and she frowned, "I don't see a rodeo here Jane."

Thinking she was joking Jane laughed, but when she looked back down at Maura and was met by questioning eyes she stopped. "No Maura what I meant is I know the proper etiquette." She emphasised this by putting on her purple gloves.

"Oh I get it now. Sorry, I'm not so good with colloquialisms."

"S'okay. I don't really know big words like that, so we're equal 'eh?" she winked down at Maura who once again felt something in her chest, but this time it was not a stabbing. It was more like a flutter.

Jane bent and began to search the victim's pockets. Coming up empty she sighed, "No ID." Looking at the victims swollen face she said, "I don't think we're going to get a photo ID from that either."

"I'll get the crime lab to do a facial reconstruction when we get back. Is it okay to leave now?"By standing Maura caused a whiff of her perfume to be blown Jane's way which left her unable to answer.

Luckily Korsak replied for her, "Sure doc we'll see you later. Jane I'll drive you back?"

The question helped Jane gather her bearings, but still unable to speak she just nodded.

* * *

Back at the morgue Maura worked tirelessly, finishing the autopsy around half four. She could feel the pressure of the day finally taking its toll as she stood and headed into the elevator.

Walking into the precinct felt different when not accompanied by the lieutenant. Now it felt scarier. The cops seemed much less respectful and walking in she noticed that one of them failed to stop staring at her breasts, even when she met his eyes. Noticing Jane and her partner she hurriedly walked over.

"I have the results from the autopsy and the facial reconstruction for you." She said handing them to Jane, who took the photo of the face, "Here Frost run this through the criminal and military databases, see if you get a hit." Then she attempted to read the file the doctor had handed her.

"Maura you are going to have to dumb this down for me."

"Okay TOD would be around 6.05 am and the cause of death is asphyxiation due to a crushed trachea caused by a direct punch to the throat."

"This bastard killed that guy with his bare hands."

Maura flinched at the swear but continued, "Yes, I found no wounds consistent with any weapons." She paused taking the file from Jane's hands, who once again pulled them away out of fear that she would bring up the scars. Maura once again ignored them. Smiling Jane went back to listening to Maura.

"I did however find a navy blue fibre between the victims teeth, the crime lab are testing it now." She looked the clock on the wall and let out a large sigh. _Looks like I won't get back before bedtime._ "The results should be ready in around three hours."

Hearing the doctors sigh Jane followed her gaze and noticed it rested on the clock, "If you've somewhere to be Maura, go. We've got this; a lab assistant will bring the results up later."

"Are you sure?" Maura's grin was the size of Texas and Jane knew she wouldn't be able to say otherwise after seeing that.

"Yeah go."

"Thank you!" Maura resisted the urge to hug the detective, opting for a shoulder squeeze instead.

* * *

Maura practically ran to unlock her door knowing full well that she only had around an hour and a half to enjoy with Holly before her bedtime.

"Mommy!" Maura was nearly knocked over by the whirl of golden curls before scooping Holly up in her arms.

"Hey little girl, how are you?" she laughed as Holly pulled back with a pout firmly in place.

"I'm no little Momma. I four!" Maura only squeezed the little girl tighter as she laughed and placed a finger on her little nose.

"Not for another month you're not." She heard Holly sigh in defeat and put her on the ground.

"Hey Dr Isles, same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, thank you Annikah."

"Did she behave today?" Maura asked as she helped her babysitter into her coat.

"Yes she did and we made some great cupcakes."

"Oh you did, did you?" Maura said more to Holly than to the woman in front of her. The little girl looked up at her and beamed.

"Bye doctor."

"Goodbye Annikah, safe journey." With that Maura closed the door behind the young woman and turned to her daughter, whose smile had begun to falter.

"What's wrong baby?" she bent to knee level meeting her daughter's eyes.

"I miss you today Mommy."

"I missed you more." She picked Holly up once more and spun her around, causing the little girl to burst into a fit of giggles. "Now." she said with a stern voice which made the little girl's laughter stop. "Let's go try these cupcakes!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again the response to this story has been beyond what I could ever imagined to thank you to all of you.**

**Disclaimer- belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro... not me *sniff***

**Happy reading guys!**

* * *

"Mommy can we watch 'toons?"

"No honey. No TV at dinner time, you know that."

She followed the little girl as she sighed and hoisted herself up onto one of the chairs. She set two plates down, one in front of Holly and the other opposite her. Sitting down she was met by eyes that mirrored her own.

"Why not Momma?"

Maura was surprisingly taken aback by the little girl's question. _Why __does__ she always insist they eat together?_ Her mind was drawn back to lonely night after lonely night of sitting at tables by herself. _How do you explain that to a three year old? _She reached to cut up the meat on Holly's plate and, when she was finished, cleared her throat.

"Holly, you know sometimes Mommy has to stay late at work and Annikah has to put you to bed?" she saw the little girl nod and begin to tuck into her food.

"How does that make you feel baby?"

Holly chewed over her food and looked across at her mother, "Sad."

"Why does it make you sad?"

"Cause you's not there."

"Right. So you know that Mommy's Mommy and Daddy have to go all the way around the world for work, not just stay the night like I have to sometimes."

She knew that her tone was serious, but was still a little shocked when bright eyes looked straight in to hers, waiting for her to continue. Maura never did stop getting surprised by her.

"That meant that lots of nights Mommy had to go to bed with no one. How do you think that made me feel?"

Unblinking and with such conviction Holly said back, "Sad."

"So now I want to spend as much time with you so I don't get sad again." Maura's face was soft and smiling but Holly's expression remained straight.

"I'm sorry Momma."

Maura reached to wipe away the tear that had crept its way along her cheek. "You don't have to apologise sweet girl, because thanks to you, I'm not sad anymore."

With that an ear to ear smile formed on the child's face and she began to babble on about the day's events, the previous conversation easily forgotten.

* * *

Jane clicked her neck from side to side. It had been a long day, and she had a feeling it was going to get even longer.

At least they had a name for the bruised and beaten man down on the slab in the morgue, thanks to Frost running the reconstructed photo. Michael Fisher. 22 years old, it had been his birthday last week. He'd been arrested five times for drunken disorderly conduct, but Jane couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He'd been bounced around the foster care system. No parents... no one to come and pick him up. To Jane the least they could do is find the SOB that had done this.

Whilst Jane was focused on the case, something else was also capturing her attention, toned calves, soft curves and sweet smelling golden hair. _Crap, now is not the time to be worried about a school girl crush. Crush? Damn! Crush is more than just thinking she's hot._

"Rizzoli you've gotta come take a look at this." Korask cut through her thoughts and she jumped up faster than a bullet, grateful for the distraction.

"I put the MO through the Boston crime database and I got three other hits."

"Oh wow Korsak you might be onto something! Look there" she pointed at the screen, "They're all within a five mile radius of where we found our vic, and they all have practically the same TOD's that's not a coincidence. This has got to be the same guy!"

"All three murders happened around four months ago. Isn't that a long time for one guy to stop killing?"

"Yeah but it's not unheard of, there was just something preventing him from doing it. Why didn't anyone link these cases before?"

"Look at the victim types Rizzoli, they're nobodies, drug addicts, prostitutes, no one misses them."

"Yeah well they all belong to someone."

Their discussion was cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps and the appearance of a well-known face.

"Detectives, I have the results from the navy blue fibre Dr Isles found between the victim's teeth. It's a blend of rayon, cotton and polyester."

Two blank faces stared back at her, suddenly feeling self conscious she stumbled over her words, "It's... uh... commonly used in... uh... strong clothing items... such as uniforms."

Jane tried to smile her biggest grin, "Thanks so much Susie." But the criminologist was already walking away.

"Well that should narrow it down, how many companies use navy blue uniforms?"

"Uh, Jane?" Korsak spoke in a hushed tone which caught Jane off guard.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Look around Rizzoli." Jane turned in her chair and caught a glimpse at the number of uniformed officers near the coffee pot.

"Oh God! This guys a cop! Christ that's all we need!"

"Keep your voice down Jane."

"I'm gonna call in Dr Isles, see if she can confirm that these cases are linked."

"Not a good idea Rizzoli, cops find out, cops talk. You know that."

"Then what do you suggest I do then old man? Beam them across using my telekinetic powers?"

The sergeant chuckled, "Don't old man me. You could always do it the old-fashioned way."

"No offense Korsak but we need to know now, this psycho's probably already planning his next attack so I don't think a letter is going to be quick enough."

"No Jane, how about you pay her a visit?"

"What! No! I can't do that I barely know the woman! I can't just barge in at nine 'o' clock at night when I'I've not been invited!"

Korsak batted his eyelashes and wiggled his eyebrows and said, "You know her well enough to call her Maura."

Jane just punched his arm and growled, "No means no."

* * *

Holly had been fed, bathed and put to bed. She had only demanded one story tonight so Maura was rewarding herself with a glass of red wine. As she was about to take her first sip she heard a knock at her door. Walking over all sorts of horrible scenarios started running through her head, until she opened it, and on the other side stood a rather dishevelled looking Jane.

"Sorry doc, I know it's late but we really need your help on something."

Still a little shocked by the unexplained arrival Maura took a moment to gather her thoughts, "Of course detective, please come in." She gestured to her living room and Jane walked inside.

"Nice place Maura." Jane surveyed the room the way she'd looked over Maura's office earlier in the day. Everything had its place, and expensive looking artwork adorned the walls. For some reason Jane liked it though, despite how different it was to her own apartment. She convinced herself that this was to do with all the valuable furniture that Maura had in there, rather than the fact that it all reminded her of the doctor herself.

"Please, take a seat."

They both sat on Maura's sofa, a little closer than what most colleagues would, but still, neither moved.

"I've got some old autopsies that we want to know if you think that the same guy killed them and the victim we found today." she handed Maura the three folders.

"Of course I can, would you like to stay?" Maura flinched at how quickly she said that, thinking that she sounded desperate. "I mean it won't take long to look over these."

"Thanks Maur I appreciate it." Jane smiled warmly, however her smile was outshone by the one plastered across Maura's face because of the nickname.

Her face fell though as she began to read over the files and she subconsciously ran her hands over her jawline, "Did you find out the name of the young man we found earlier Jane?" she looked up at the detective who saw something in her eyes that made her heart melt a little.

"Yes. Yes we did, Michael Fisher."

"And his parents, did you find them?"

"No, no parents that we know of."

Maura sighed, it was then that Jane saw the grief on her face, she reached out and placed a hand on her knee. Hazel eyes lifted to meet Jane's brown ones as Maura said quietly, "Everybody is somebody's child."

As Jane went to respond, her attention was drawn away from Maura to a little voice at the bottom of the stairs, "Mommy?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Feel like a broken record but thanks again for everyone's support on this, it really does mean a lot. I would like to say a special thanks to rehellams who really helped me feel good about this story.**

**Disclaimer- everything belongs to their respective owners... who are not me. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Jane couldn't move. She was fixated on the little girl at the foot of the stairs. Dressed in blue pyjamas covered in daisies and dragging a teddy bear along the floor she was quite possibly the cutest thing Jane had ever seen. Golden curls so much like those falling on the shoulders woman who was now kneeling in front of her, concealing Jane's view.

She watched as Maura picked the child up in such a fluid motion that it seemed, to Jane, the little girl weighed nothing at all. They looked perfect. Jane tried to shake her head to remove the image from her brain but, she felt as if it had been burned into her memory... for some reason that idea didn't bother her.

It was when she felt a delicate hand grasp her shoulder that she finally was brought out of her trance

"Jane? Are you alright?"

"I... ugh... yes. Sorry. Is that..." she felt awkward and slightly annoyed that Maura hadn't told her about the child. _Her daughter?_

"Yes."

Maura's eyes flicked down to the open case files on the coffee table which Jane followed. Without thinking Jane reached down and closed them looking up to a gracious smile on Maura's face.

"Jane, this is my daughter Holly."

Upon hearing her name the little girl's face reappeared from where it had been hidden in her mother's hair. It was then that Jane could notice the subtle differences between mother and daughter. Whilst having the same coloured hair their eyes were different. Whilst both Maura and Holly had hazel eyes Jane thought Maura's lent more towards the green section and Holly's toward the brown. Freckles too were a similarity, but Maura's seemed to cover a much wider area while Holly's only dusted her cheekbones. Looking at their skin Maura seemed slightly paler, Jane decided that Holly would more easily tan than her mother.

Realising that two pairs of eyes were now staring at her, Jane cleared her throat. "Hi there Holly, how you doing?"

Instantly Holly's face flew back to nuzzle Maura's neck. Jane blushed, ashamed that Maura seemed such a natural, yet she'd already scared the little girl.

"Don't worry she can be shy sometimes." Maura's reassurance still made her feel guilty.

"Come on Holly, say hello to Detective Rizzoli she works with Mommy."

At hearing 'works with Mommy' a smile formed on the little girl's face and she beamed straight at Jane. This made her heart flutter, just like it did when Maura squeezed her shoulder; for some reason smiles from either Isles woman provoked heart palpitations in Jane's chest.

"You's a doctor Det...det...Rizzo?"

Jane chuckled at the child's attempt at her name. Already she could see Holly's confidence growing, this made Jane less awful and gently smiled at her.

"No I'm a police lady, and you don't have to call me that. You can call me Jane."

Maura had remained silent during the exchange but couldn't help but feel delighted with how at ease Jane appeared to be with her daughter. Her arms were now getting tired though, so she lowered Holly to the ground, whose gaze remained fixated on Jane.

"Jane?" Holly whispered. Sensing that whatever the little girl was going to say was a great importance to a 3 year old Jane bent to meet Holly at eye level. "Do you like dinosaurs?"

Almost laughing Jane put on an animated yet serious face, "I love dinosaurs."

With that Holly did a little happy dance which made both women giggle and quickly she grabbed Jane's hand. Already ready for the little girl's reaction Jane flinched, but just like her mother Holly didn't even seem to notice the half moon ridges in her hands. She looked up at Maura who shot her an apologetic look. _Someone knew about them then._

The little girl pulled her arm towards the kitchen and Maura followed. To Jane what they had stopped in front of looked like a rock in the middle of the floor.

"What is that?" she whispered and lent towards Maura's ear.

"Geochelone sulcata" Maura whispered back, "African spurred tortoise."

"Of course, one of those."

Holly, whilst this exchange had been happening, had begun to stroke the tortoise's shell, who had slowly begun to stick his head out of his shell.

"Jane."Once again Jane's hand was grasped and she was pulled down to the little blonde's level, "Bass is a dinosaur." She smiled and looked back at the tortoise; Jane couldn't help but think she had inherited her enthusiasm from Maura.

"Bass? After and ex-boyfriend?" Jane asked and looked up at Maura.

The image of a seemingly ruthless detective lying on the floor with her small daughter made Maura laugh, "No William M Bass the famous anthropologist who founded the famous body farm."

"Oh that Bass." The detective laughed and winked at the doctor above her. Next to her Holly yawned, which did not go unnoticed by either woman.

"Okay now Jane's met Bass, time for bed little miss."

Holly's face retorted in fear which instantly made Jane move to stand in a protective stance, "No mommy please, monsters."

Maura reached for her daughter but she pushed her away and hid behind Jane's leg. The doctor looked at Jane and let out a small groan, "Ever since we moved here she's convinced there are monsters in her room."

"Really?" Jane's animated tone made Maura realise she wasn't addressing her but her daughter instead, "Well I happen to know a thing or two about monsters."

A little nose sniffled and hazel eyes sparkling with tears looked up at her, "Really?"

"Not only am I a police officer but I'm a professional monster hunter. But I am gonna need an assistant, you think you could help me out?"

Without saying a word Holly began to lead the way to her bedroom.

Jane began to teach Holly and Maura the correct monster hunting technique and torch skills, bringing delight to both of them. For some reason Jane had the feeling that this was Maura's first time at looking for monster's too, which broke her heart a little.

When the big challenge came up, Jane couldn't help but feel a bit of pride that the child held her hand and not just Maura's as they all lay on their stomachs looking under the bed.

This gave Jane the opportunity to look across at Maura. She was different here and Jane was loving it. At the precinct Maura was put together and perfect, here her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wasn't in fancy clothes or high heels, but she looked whole. Maura turned her head and met her eyes over the top of the little girl's head.

"No monsters!" the squeal of the excited toddler next to them drew their attention away from each other.

"That's right only a pair of smelly old socks." Jane laughed and waved them in Holly's face.

After the two women and the tired little girl had searched every closet, toy box and shelf, Holly seemed satisfied that there were no monsters. With that decision made Maura was able to tuck Holly in and kiss her on the forehead for the second time that night.

Jane stood at the doorway watching the moment between the two. _Why does this feel so normal? I've known her for less than a day and I'm watching her tuck her daughter in. _She knew that she should be moving away, yet stayed fixed to the spot.

"Jane?" a little voice piped up.

"Yes bub?"

"Am I a good 'sisstant.?"

"The best kiddo."

The little girl turned in the bed and snuggled under the covers but Jane could still see the smile on her face. "Night Jane. Night Mommy."

"Goodnight." Both women replied and Maura walked over to the door and closed it behind them.

Jane and Maura stood inches apart with the taller of the two trying to dissect the other's facial expressions. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Maura's eyes flicked down to Jane's hands then back to her face. "The same reason you didn't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Over 200 hundred follows is unbelievable you guys, thanks so much! To celebrate I'm going to try and get to chapters up this weekend if you all would like that? The reviews from the last chapter made my heart happy so thanks for everyone who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Unfortunately they belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Jane's mouth ran dry. '_Same reason you didn't'._ She felt stupid and an angry blush blazed up her neck to her cheeks. Of course Maura knew she was attracted to her, she hadn't been exactly subtle with her glances.

Her feet began to move on their own accord, following Maura's, because despite being furious at her for catching her out, she felt a bizarre pull towards the blonde ahead of her.

They returned to the lounge, and instead of sitting next to the other woman on the sofa, this time Jane opted for the armchair that was as far away from Maura as possible. The doctor picked up the discarded case files from the coffee table. At least that's what Jane assumed she did from the sounds; her humiliation meant she was unable to look at Maura's face.

She heard a large, frustrated sigh come from the direction of the other woman which eventually made her lift her gaze.

"Jane." She watched Maura steady herself, as if bracing herself for some kind of impact. "I am very good at compartmentalizing. I've done it my entire life. When I'm at work, I'm at work. When I'm here, I'm here."

To Jane it felt as if a tonne of bricks had just landed on her chest. _Is she saying she doesn't want to date me?_

"As soon as people know about Holly, as soon as they know I'm a mother, they think I can't do my job. They think I'm vulnerable. They think that if I go to a crime scene and there are children involved that I'll break down. But I won't, because I can compartmentalize. I needed people here to know that I am capable of doing my job. That's why I didn't tell you about her. I thought you of all people would understand that!"

_Wait, what? _Jane was completely confused by what Maura was saying. She looked down at her hands. _The scars, she's talking about the scars. _Relief flooded into every pore of her body as she looked back to Maura, who was appearing to be struggling to breathe.

"Hey, hey, hey." Within one stride Jane was kneeling in front of Maura. "What's going on?"

"It's just a vasovagal episode." Maura took at deep breath between each word, "They happen when I get stressed, or if I'm trying to lie. If I don't stop I might faint. Or I could..."

"Shhh." Placing her hands on each of Maura's upper arms, Jane stared into her hazel eyes. Soothingly Jane began to rub her hands up and down the blonde's arms, which seemed to calm her quickly.

When Jane finally spoke again, she did so quietly, "Having a child does not make you weak. From what it looks like you are doing this all on your own." Maura slowly nodded in response. "If anything, sweetie, that makes you stronger. That little girl upstairs is bright and funny and kind, you've made her that by showing her how unbelievably strong you are. I know that I am going to be so proud to say that I work alongside you, and I know that every single other police officer at that station will think the same too. Don't you dare say you're weak, do you understand me? Don't you ever say that."

A lone tear trickled down Maura's cheek, she quickly moved to wipe it away, "I'm sorry. I haven't got many people to talk about things with."

Maura's eyes showed so much so much emotion, but Jane knew that it was from far more than just what she'd said. _Someone hurt you. I can see it in your eyes. _That made Jane want to find everyone who'd ever done something wrong to Maura, and beat the living crap out of them.

Instead, she smiled softly, trying to convey the sincerity in what she was about to say, "Well now you've got someone to tell all of that to."

"I'm sorry?"

"Me Maura, we're going to be working together. It's going to be much more fun if we're friends." The blonde chuckled which in turn made Jane laugh, "Plus in less than 24 hours I've had you drive me around, turn up at God knows what hour to your house, hunted monsters with your daughter and seen you cry. I think that automatically makes us buddies."

"Thank you." Maura's voice was no more than a whisper but Jane heard everything she was trying to say, and that was far more than the two words that had come out of her mouth. The doctor reached for Jane's hand and began to rub her thumbs over the crescent shaped scars, almost absent-mindedly.

Normally Jane would have pulled her hands back, or flinched, but Maura's touch provoked neither response. Instead it bought the detective comfort and she leaned into it.

From where she was, she could smell Maura's shampoo. It smelt how Jane expected Maura would feel, soft and feminine. She could also see that the blonde had flakes of gold in her eyes, which made Jane like them even more. Their faces were so close that Jane couldn't help but think how easy it would be to kiss her.

Before she could make that decision however, Maura dropped her hands away, picking up the case files once again. This time Jane sat next to Maura instead of the armchair.

As Maura flicked through the case files, mentally taking notes, the two women engaged in light conversation. Which to Jane felt oddly normal... she didn't mind that at all though.

"So what are friends supposed to talk about?" Maura asked quite suddenly.

"Wow, you are new to this friend thing aren't you?" Seeing that Maura was still expecting a response, she continued, "Anything I suppose."

Ignoring the first comment Maura replied quickly, "Anything is extremely vague Jane."

Jane laughed lightly. "Okay Google, ask me a question."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Oh I don't know if I know well enough to reveal that Dr Isles." Both women a laughed and Jane winked at Maura. "Red, my favourite colour is red.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well I blame the Red Sox for it, not the fact I see a hell of a lot of it at work."

"Hmm... Red Sox?" Maura asked the question to herself, rather than to Jane. "Is that a football team?"

Jane stared at the other woman, shocked. "Oh my goodness Maura! You cannot tell me that you're from Boston, and you don't know who the Sox are?" the blonde's blank expression was all the answer Jane needed. "They're a baseball team Maur. If this friend thing is going to work out, I'm seriously going to have to educate you on the art that is baseball."

"Jane, I hardly think that baseball is a..." Maura trailed off and frowned at the piece of paper infront of her.

"What? What is it?"

"I don't know why this isn't listed in Dr Tierney's report."

"Well he wasn't well-known for his skill Maura, that's why you're here. Now tell me what you are seeing."

Maura looked at Jane, turning so she was facing her square on. "The bruises from the attacks on the first three victims were made by two different people." Jane noticed how when Maura was passionate about something, she spoke a lot with her hands. "There are two different sized pairs of fists imprinted on the victims' bodies."

She pointed to areas on the photograph, so that Jane could see, "Yeah you're right Maura, these ones are much smaller." Jane said gesturing to a cluster around the man's chest."

"Exactly, for the size of the bruises so be this different the suspects but have significantly differing heights."

"How different are we talking about Maura?"

"One of them would have been around 6 foot 4 the other only 5 foot 7."

"So two guys killed the victim we found today?"

"No, there is only one set of bruises, most likely from the smaller man."

"And that's why he had to stop, because he had to figure out a way to overpower them without his partner. Maura you're a genius." The blonde flushed proudly, and in the dim light and Jane was taken aback by the beauty of the woman. Knowing she had to get back to tell the others with what Maura had found, Jane reluctantly stood and walked to the front door. Maura followed her.

"Thanks Maur,you were a great help." As she turned to say goodbye she caught a glimpse of worry in Maura's face.

"Jane?"

Quickly it dawned on the detective the cause for Maura's concern, she grasped Maura's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell them if you're not ready. But she's a great kid, they'd love her as much as I do."

A relieved, and touched, smile danced itself across Maura's features. "Thank you." Without thinking she leaned up and kissed Jane's cheek.

Jane felt her heart flip over and shoved her hands in her pockets, figuring this was the only way to stop her slamming Maura against the wall and giving her a proper kiss. "See ya tomorrow Maur." She managed to get out and began to walk away.

"Bye Jane." Maura smiled as she watched her, "Be safe!" she called as the detective reached her car.

Jane turned and grinned back, "Always."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- wrote and rewrote this chapter, so sorry if it's rubbish, but needed it to fill a gap so it can move on. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As Jane walked into the station the next morning, she worried that every other cop in the station would see the scorch mark on her cheek, from where Maura had kissed her the night before. Just thinking about it made heat rise up her chest again.

Distracted by thoughts of soft lips, she walked straight into a woman, who was knocked straight to the ground. Jane's eyes hit the floor as the commotion attracted attention, and a few sniggers, from nearby officers. Seeing high heels on the end of the woman's toned legs, Jane dragged her eyes up. _Maura._

In a split second Jane was on the floor, picking up all of Maura's papers and apologising repeatedly. She passed the papers across to Maura, who grasped them over Jane's hands and ran her thumbs gently over the scars there. When the detective went to apologise once again, she was interrupted by a screech from across the room, which made her flinch.

"Jane!" It was her mother, arms folded across her chest marching from the cafe straight towards them. "Do you ever watch where you are going? You practically mowed this poor girl down!" Angela's face softened as she looked at Maura, whom Jane was helping to her feet.

"I assure you Ma'am, I'm fine." The doctor said with a smile, and flattened the creases in her skirt.

"I'm so sorry, Janey can be so clumsy. Are you sure you're not hurt? I remember this one time when she was with her brother..."

"Okay Ma! I don't think Dr Isles here needs a boring Rizzoli family story." Jane knew she'd dropped Maura right in it, but couldn't think of any way to get her mother's attention from her.

"You're Dr Isles! I've heard so much about you! Frankie said you were beautiful, he was right. Maybe you two could go out sometime."

Jane, thinking she should probably save Maura from the bus she'd just thrown her under, and also feeling slightly jealous about the idea of Frankie getting anywhere near the blonde, cut in "Dr Isles has someone who loves her at home Ma." _It wasn't lying. _

This threw Angela off and Jane knew it, this made her smirk. Knowing Maura's lying abilities Jane decided it was not only best to pull the doctor from under the bus, but drive her to the ER too.

"Now Dr Isles, we are very, very busy so we should probably get to work." Grasping Maura by the arm, she pulled her to the elevators.

Over her shoulder, Maura called back to a pouting Angela, " It was nice to meet you Mrs Rizzoli."

"And you Dr Isles!" Angela waved back.

* * *

Korsak and Frost had sent Jane home last night, because she was distracted, something that she was not happy about. At least they'd saved the interrogation for her.

Finding Stevens had been easy. His partner, Martinez, had been the only uniform to be struck off on police brutality in the last 6 months. Also he was 5 foot 7, as close as possible to the description Maura had given them. They knew it was him they just needed him to admit it. The detectives figured that the two had been killing under the radar for the last years but no one had linked them, because the victims were nobodies. Druggies. Criminals. Prostitutes. Nobodies.

_Everybody is somebody's child. _It was Maura's words that gave Jane her ammunition as she walked into the interrogation room.

It took hour, after hour, after hour. Jane slammed photo after photo of victim on the table and got nothing. By two o clock she was losing her grip.

Next her trick was to act like she understood him. This was one of the few things involving suspects that could make her feel physically sick. Of course Stevens saw right through her fake sympathy, so again she got nothing.

Frustrated Jane left the room and entered the small area behind the two-way mirror, where her colleagues were observing her. She was shocked to see the profile of Maura in the shadows.

"Dr Isles, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. The detectives said it would be alright for me to watch. You see, you know what I do, and you've seen what I do too, so I thought I should watch you, so I can get to know you better."

Jane, seeing Maura's discomfort walked over and grasped her shoulder and smiled, letting Maura know that it was okay.

Frost and Korsak raised their eyebrows at one another. It wasn't like Jane had ever been touchy feely, but after what had happened the year before, Jane didn't touch anyone. Ever. But here she was with her arm practically round a woman, who they hadn't even known for a week.

"Maur." Jane went into a conversation with the doctor, but neither man was listening.

Their eyebrows raised into their hairlines at the nickname. Frost only had to look at Korsak to ask, '_What went on last night?'_

The sergeant could only look back, _'I have no idea.'_

Both finally tuned back into the conversation to hear Jane thank Maura for her advice. With new found vitality, Jane walked back into interrogation. Although in Maura's mind the correct verb would have been swaggered, rather than walked.

By using Maura's tip to mention Stevens' son, Jane had him in a blubbering mess in under 20 minutes, giving his full confession.

To celebrate cracking the Maura's first case with the team, the three of them invited Maura to join them for drinks at the Dirty Robber.

"I'm not sure I can." Maura was thinking purely of Holly when she said this. The little girl, more often than not, refused to go to bed without a story from her Mommy. It was going to be Maura who had to deal with a grumpy three-year-old in the morning, not than the detectives.

Understanding Maura's predicament, Jane decided to offer her a solution, "One drink Doc, then you can get back to your turtle."

"Tortoise." The blonde said with a tilt of her head, "And yes, I think one drink would be acceptable."

Jane could only reply with a grin, as Korsak leapt in, "Oh neat, you have a tortoise? I'm more of a dog person myself, but tortoises are great. Got six pups at home, all rescues..."

"Okay Detective Doolittle, I'm gonna need a whole lot of alcohol before you talk about any more mongrels. "

* * *

It didn't surprise Jane that Maura ordered wine, but it did surprise her that she only stayed for one; she'd hoped that by getting her to the bar, she would have been able to coerce her to stay a little longer. But when Maura said she was taking a taxi home, Jane saw her opportunity to strap on her shining armour.

"I'll drive you."

"Oh no Jane, I couldn't put you out like that."

"Honest, it's nothing. I'm headed that way anyway." She glanced across to her two partners, praying that they wouldn't pick up on the conversation they were having, and call out her lie. Luckily they were too deep in discussing the latest football scores, that neither had noticed Maura was now standing.

As much as Maura knew the polite thing to do would be to decline the detective's offer, and let her stay with her friends. The other side of her, the selfish side, wanted to accept Jane's proposal and spend more time with her alone. It wasn't really a difficult internal debate, the selfish side won.

"Thank you Jane, that would be wonderful." She reached for her coat, already bracing herself for the January wind. "It was very nice to spend the evening with you two gentlemen."

Frost and Korsak smiled up at her, as Jane slid out of the booth to stand next to Maura. "Our pleasure Doc." Frost replied and Korsak nodded.

"See ya tomorrow guys." Jane said as she put her hand on Maura's back and pushed her to the exit.

Walking away, Maura smiled as she heard Korsak whisper to Frost, "You hear that? She called us gentlemen."

* * *

The drive to Maura's was far less awkward than the last time. Chat fell easily between the two women, and time passed so quickly that Jane didn't realise where they were until they pulled into Maura's driveway.

"Would you like to come in for dinner?"

Jane instantly thought about the kiss from last night. _Will I get another one of those?_ She looked to Maura, to her lips, and could still feel them pressed gently to her cheek. She so desperately wanted to feel that again. _Why? Who cares, go for it. _Realising that she'd been staring for too long without saying anything, and that Maura had begun to nervously twist the ring on her finger, Jane just nodded.

Maura's perfume floated back to her as she followed her up the path to her front door. She felt guilty about leaning in to absorb more of it. She also felt guilty about the fact that she watched Maura's ass the entire way. Not guilty enough to stop though.

"Mommy!" was heard as Maura unlocked the door, and a bundle of childish energy knocked the doctor back into Jane's arms.

In her chest Jane felt a surge of pride as she looked down to see both Isles girls in her arms. _They aren't yours Rizzoli... yet. Stop. Now._

All of a sudden she felt Maura's weight leave her, and felt dejected. That soon disappeared when a certain little girl jumped into her arms.

"Jane! You came back! I miss you. You come to catch more monsters? Do you have dinosaurs?"

Her enthusiasm made the detective laugh. Holly reminded her so much of Maura, yet she was so much happier. Jane couldn't help but think that this would have been what Maura would have been like, perfectly trusting, before he hurt her. Whoever he was. _Bastard._

"Let's go inside before 21 questions, 'eh?"

Holly hugged Jane's neck, "Okay."

Jane held the little girl close as she followed Maura inside, she saw the doctor pay the nanny and bend down to pat Bass. It made Jane feel warm, the normalcy of it all. She felt like she needed to shoot someone in order to shake the feeling. Not that she wanted to. The detective looked back to the little child in her arms, who seemed to be taking in all of Jane's features. She began to bounce Holly up and down, which made her giggle. Maura hearing the laughter looked up and smiled. This made Jane bounce Holly even more, in an effort to keep Maura smiling at her.

She put Holly on the ground and walked to Maura in the kitchen. Currently Maura was foraging worriedly through her cupboards.

"I have no food. I mean I have food; it's just not food to make a meal. I forgot to go grocery shopping." Maura blushed at how nervous she had suddenly become.

"Hey Maur, don't get flustered, we'll just order pizza or something."

Holly popped up from behind the sofa, and ran to Maura, who picked her up. "Pizza!"

"See, little miss has spoken, pizza it is." Jane said and winked at Maura, which made her go weak at the knees.

* * *

An hour or so later, two and a half much fuller women sat on Maura's couch. Holly was squeezed in between the blonde and the brunette, entranced by whatever singing animal was on the screen.

Jane was absorbed by Maura, who in turn was absorbed by her thoughts. Before she could lean across and question the other woman, Jane felt a little hand pick hers up and begin to study it. Much like her mother earlier in the day, Holly's thumb began to stroke the half moon ridges on her forehand.

"How'd this happen?" Holly looked up expectantly at Jane.

"Honey." Maura placed a hand on her daughter's head and ran her fingers through her soft hair. "I don't think that Jane wants to talk about that."

"No Maura, it's okay." Jane wrapped her arm around Holly, who was still holding her hand, and pulled her closer. "You know how I'm a professional monster hunter?" _How do you explain this to someone so innocent?_

"You's bestest monster hunter." Holly replied and snuggled deeper into Jane's side.

"Well one time I met one of the scariest monsters in the whole world, and he hurt me."

The wide-eyed little girl held Jane's hand in front of her face and whispered, "A monster did this?"

"He did, he was a very bad monster."

"Did you get him?"

"Of course I did, 'cause I'm the best."

"You know why I managed to beat him?" Holly shook her head and began to stoke Jane's scars again. "Because one thing that monster's can get beaten by is when someone else is loved by people. Like how much your Mommy loves you, that's why you're such a good monster hunter."

The little blonde looked up at her mother and smiled. "Why?"

Jane thought long and hard before answering, "Because the monster's don't have any love and that makes them weak so they are easy to beat."

"Love makes you strong?"

"That's right, you're very clever."

Holly grinned and turned back to her programme. With a small smile, Jane looked across at Maura, who had tears in her eyes. That was when Jane knew for sure that someone had hurt Maura, probably worse than Hoyt had ever hurt her. _Because Maura's monster was in disguise._


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I have had the worst case of writer's block. You've got guest00 to thank for getting me out of this funk, thanks my long word using buddy! Hopefully its alright, even if it's a little shorter than the last one. Now I've got a direction for the next chapter at least, I'll be able to get an update to you guys a bit quicker. Sorry once again!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

The new month bought snow, a lot of it. As the snow had risen, so too had the friendship between the new doctor and the detective. Many cases ended the same way as Maura's first, the two women stopping off for drinks at the Dirty Robber, followed by Jane's offer to drive Maura home. Which inevitably led to her invitation in, and a long evening spent in with the blonde and an extra Isles. Sometimes they skipped the drinks all together.

Jane and Maura had developed a bond, that neither one could explain. It was as if they could sense one another, what they were feeling, what they were thinking. They each had their own running conclusion on why they were friends, but neither chose to admit it to each other, or themselves.

This bond was the reason why an ever growingly annoyed Jane Rizzoli was sat at a table in the precinct cafe, with a cup of coffee and a green tea. Four weeks ago the detective would have laughed at anyone ordering that muck, yet here she was. Her palms ached whenever someone opened the door, the icy wind from outside being blown in. Every time she would look up, see it wasn't Maura, and frown. By the twentieth person, she was no longer frowning, but scowling.

"You know, if the wind changes, you'll get stuck like that."

Jane jumped as she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Whipping around she was met by a familiar set of eyes. "Jeez Ma! Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I was just saying. If a man walks in here and catches a glimpse of you glowering like that, he's gonna run straight out the door again."

The detective groaned, putting her face in her hands for a moment before turning round to look at her mother again, "First of all Ma, I am not here to meet my soulmate," _Maybe that's what the connection is soulmates. Can friends be soulmates? Do soulmates even exist? I bet Maura would know. _Noticing that Angela was still looking at her waiting for her to continue, Jane cleared her throat, "I am here to work. And secondly don't you have customers to annoy, I'm just here to meet Maura."

Ignoring her daughter's latter comment, Angela took the seat next to Jane. "It's so nice that you and Dr Isles are friends. She's so elegant and sophisticated." She accentuated each syllable with a movement of her head side to side, much like one you would expect to see in an R&B video.

Jane glanced around, hoping that no one else had noticed her mother's over the top gestures, "Stop!" she hissed.

"What Janey? Am I embarrassing you?" deliberately, to further her daughter's humiliation, she reached across to squeeze Jane's cheek. Realising that the younger woman was conscious of someone watching she had a sudden idea, "Oh! Are you dating a guy in here?"

Brushing the hand from her cheek, Jane rolled her eyes, "No. Do you seriously think I'd date any of these knuckle-heads? I'm single, remember?"

"Well I would know that if you came to family dinners more than once a month!"

_Not this again. _"Work's busy; they can't afford to give us every Sunday off. Murders don't care about our dinner plans!" Whilst this was partly true, the real reason Jane hated these dinners was the question after question from her family members. _Who are you seeing, Jane? What about that FBI guy you met last week, Jane? Why aren't you dating anyone, Jane? _She hated it. Tommy had his new, blonde plaything that hadn't left his side for the last month. Frankie had bought home two serious girlfriends in the last six months. Even her Ma had Cavanaugh, when he could escape the station. Jane was the odd one out; the last guy she'd bought home had been Casey. _Look how that worked out, him in Afghanistan and me here, alone. Again._

As if sensing her thoughts, Angela piped up, "Maybe you could bring someone this time?" watching Jane frown and flick her eyes back to the door, she changed her tact, "It doesn't have to be a boy, it could be a friend. The more the merrier I always say."

"Yeah mayb..."

"Rizzoli!" it was the abhorrent cafe owner, and also Angela's boss screeching at them from the door of the kitchen.

"Coming Mr Stanley." Angela stood and then bent to place a kiss on Jane's forehead, "I'm making chicken cacciatore, come."

"Okay Ma." Jane watched her mother walk back to the counter, but this time when she turned back to her coffee, she finally saw the person she'd been waiting for.

As Maura ambled over, Jane noticed things in her that she'd never seen before. The pale pink of her cheeks from the cold. How short she was in boots compared to her regular high heels. The flakes of snow in her hair, that Jane could see melting when the doctor finally reached her table. Now Jane could understand why people found beauty in winter.

Taking the seat opposite Jane, Maura instantly wrapped her hands around her mug in an effort to warm her freezing hands. "I'm so sorry I'm late, a certain small madam did not want to go to nursery today. What did your mother want?"

"It's okay Maur, it's only a few minutes. You saw that? It was nothing really." when she dismissively waved her hand, she saw Maura's eyes lower to her tea, hurt. Feeling instantly guilty Jane did the only thing she could think of, "Hey, are you busy this weekend?"

* * *

Sunday came around far too quickly for Jane's liking. The drive to her mother's had been even faster. As she pulled into the driveway, she looked across at Maura, who looked eerily calm. Her excuse for driving them had been the snow, but really she'd wanted some time alone with Maura before her hurricane of a family moved in on her, never to be seen again.

"You sure you're ready for this?" her eyes flicked to the child in the backseat, who she could hear softly singing to herself.

"Yes Jane. I think a month is enough time for people to draw their own conclusions about me." As if something massive had just dawned on her, her eyes widened, "You don't think your mother will approve being unmarried?"

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it to sound that way. I was just saying, that it's okay... to y'know... not be okay." She looked down at her hands, still on the wheel, embarrassed. With the engine now turned off, the heat was too, and that dull ache had returned to Jane's palms. She tried to shake it by clenching and unclenching them into fists.

"I know." The next part came out of Maura quieter than a whisper, so much so that Jane almost missed it, "Thank you for inviting us." Jane heard that pain again, that pain that can only be caused by one thing. Love. Before she could question it, Maura noticed the detective's pained hand movements, "Are they hurting?"

Jane avoided her gaze, becoming particularly interested in a stain on her sleeve, "A little."

Maura held out both her hand towards Jane, reluctantly the detective moved hers from the steering wheel, placing them into Maura's.

"Scar tissue has worse circulation than anywhere else." The doctor placed her thumbs on each of Jane's palms, her fingers resting on the back of Jane's hand. "In colder weather, the body's circulation is even poorer. In an effort to stay alive, it redirects blood flow to the major organs." Slowly, she began to rub her thumbs in small circles, "Massaging them like this encourages blood flow, it helps stop the pain.

Jane couldn't work out if it was Maura's voice calming her or the ministrations she was making, she didn't want either to stop. They were so close to one another, that Jane could feel Maura's flyaway hair tickling her chin. She so badly wanted to kiss her. In years to come, this would be the exact moment she would pinpoint as to when she knew she wanted to love Maura Isles. But for now all that she wanted to say in that kiss was thank you. _Thank you for everything_. _For not prying. For not judging me. For being you._

She almost did it, until she was reminded that they weren't alone, "Your cuts hurt Jane?"

"Yeah Hol, a bit." She looked in the review mirror to find two hazel eyes staring intently back at her.

"You make Jane better Mommy." There was no question in Holly's voice, it was a simple statement. More like an order.

"Yes sweetheart, I'll make her better." Maura continued rubbing Jane's scars a while before she finally let them drop in the detective's lap. "There we go."

"No Momma, you haf to kiss 'em."

Maura's eyes moved from Holly, into Jane's brown orbs. With a slight nod of her head, Jane gave her permission and Maura once again reached for her hands, this time turning them forehand up, moving them towards her lips. She places a quiet, gentle kiss to one, slowly moving her lips to the other, never breaking eye contact with the other woman.

"There." She says softly, "All better."

It wasn't the kiss that Jane had imagined earlier, but it still felt better than what she'd thought any kiss could be. _If I ever get to kiss her properly, I might just die. _

Holly happily clapped in her car seat, "Mommy has magic doctor kisses."

Jane turned to grin at her, "She sure does kiddo, you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, Let's go."

The detective helped Holly to climb out of the car, and Maura walked around to join them, firmly grasping her daughter's hand. The trio made their way slowly up the path toward the door, the ice proving a challenge, even for the adults. At the door both women paused before hitting the bell.

"You ready Maur?"

"As long as you are."

Jane looked across and smiled at Maura, "Time for the big reveal." She reached out her hand and pressed the button.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N You know they say don't go shopping when you're hungry, well they should say that about writing too, that's my excuse for the first paragraph. Also, thanks for the for all the reviews, they were fantastic. Writer's block is finally gone, so yay! Should get some stuff up to you guys a bit quicker now.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

The table was piled high with dish after dish of Italian food. All the colours and smells were delicious, it was the type of food that you wanted most when it was pouring with rain outside after a long day, and it was dark by the time you were home. It was the definition of homely food. Breads and pastas were crammed into every dish that the Rizzolis' owned, the only thing Maura noted was missing was the wine. She made a mental note to ask Jane about it later.

"Everything looks lovely Mrs Rizzoli." the doctor smiled genuinely at the head of the table.

The Rizzoli matriarch flushed with pride, "Maura hon, how many times do I need to say it, please, it's Angela." The blonde nodded, unconsciously placing a hand on the little head next to her. Angela, seeing this, smiled and turned back to speak to the rest of the table, which consisted of her three children, and Lydia, who Angela chose to try and ignore. Cavanaugh was the only one missing, caught up with work at the station. "Now who wants to say a Grace?

"Grace!"

"Grace!"

"Grace!" was the response of the other Rizzolis and with it, they all threw their heads back and began to laugh. Across the table, Jane caught Maura's eye, making her too begin to chuckle.

Angela just threw her hands up in frustration, "Unbelievable!"

But before she could continue, a small grumbling sound was heard from the person on her right. Holly giggled, rubbing her stomach, "My belly monster is hungry!"

Forgetting all about the dinner's prayer, Angela poked her stomach, "Well we'd best feed it then, hadn't we." She was greeted by an enthusiastic nod, before reaching for the nearest bread basket to pass around.

Conversation fell easily between everyone and for that, Jane had never been more grateful for who her family were. They were these warm and loving people, that took her friend in with a hug and a smile, they didn't give the blonde weird looks when she began to ramble, and they didn't ask her upsetting questions. The detective could not work out how she hadn't noticed how great they were before; it took Maura to show it to her. She was quickly discovering that it took Maura to show her a lot of things.

Holly had been Angela's centre of attention immediately, which was unsurprising, but what did shock Jane a little was Frankie. He was absolutely smitten with her, discussing in great detail the monsters that they'd both encountered. Jane couldn't have loved her brother more in that moment if she'd tried. She was drawn back into the chatter when she heard her mother mention how many angel kisses the little girl had.

"Jane? What are angel kisses?" she looked up when she heard the hushed tone, to see Maura's hazel eyes on hers, although Jane thought they looked greener today.

The dark haired woman let out a small snort, "It's what she used to say to Tommy about his freckles." She watched Maura tilt her head to the side, much like confused puppies do. "Ma told him that every time an angel pays you a visit, she gives you a kiss and it forms a freckle. It was stupid."

Maura shook her head, "It's not stupid." Then she sighed, and watched her daughter get told the same story from Angela. "She's a good mother."

No one heard the change in Maura's voice. Except that is, for Jane. She heard the self-doubt, the worry, the loneliness. She heard it all, and it nearly killed her. "So are you Maur." Jane softly rubbed Maura's leg with her foot; it wasn't to seduce or tease, but to comfort. As soon as the words were out her Jane's mouth, the doctor's expression had changed. It pained the detective that it hadn't become one of happiness, but of surprise. _Just let me in Maur, and I'll tell you that every damn day. I'll tell you it, until you believe it. Just let me in. Please._

It was when a little hand gripped Maura's hair, to pull her closer, that their contact broke. Holly drew Maura's face closer to hers, and ran her fingers along the splattering of freckles on her mother's cheekbone. "You's been kissed by angels too Mommy."

Jane grinned at the little girl, that comment alone proved what she'd just told Maura. _See, you are a good mother too. _"She sure has kiddo, now eat up or Tommy will get there first and the belly monster will never get fed."

* * *

Maura watched from the Rizzolis and Holly from the kitchen window, she was supposed to be helping Angela with the washing up, but had been swirling the same pot for the last ten minutes, absorbed in watching them teach her daughter how to make snow angels and form snowballs. It hadn't gone unnoticed.

"What you thinkin' 'bout there Maura?" she dropped the pot in alarm and turned to see Angela watching her, not judging, just curious.

"She's never seen snow before." Maura said and motioned to where they were playing, "The last snowfall in San Francisco was in 1976, she was so excited when she woke up and saw it."

Sensing that this wasn't really what was bothering the blonde, Angela took a step closer, rubbing soft circles on Maura's back, "Yeah, but that's not what you're thinking about."

This startled Maura, she was used to giving an answer and that being the end of it, she didn't know what to say. She looked outside again to see Jane run up behind the little girl and lift her onto her shoulders, she squealed and they galloped off, with Frankie and Tommy running behind imitating monsters. Her muscles stiffened when she realised that Angela was still waiting for her response.

"You don't have to tell me, but you should tell her." Angela motioned with her head in the direction of the window. At first Maura thought she meant Holly, but then it soon dawned on her, she meant Jane. "She cares about you a lot. I've never seen her be this close with anyone, ever. I think she'd beaten us up if we hadn't liked you two." Angela chuckled, and both women stood, shoulder to shoulder, watching them all play in the snow.

Maura heard the scream before she saw what was happening, despite knowing that the speed of light is far faster than that of sound, she heard the scream first. It took no time for her to know it was Holly, and it wasn't Holly's happy scream, it was the scream that she'd only heard few enough times that she could count them on one hand. She didn't even stop to put her shoes on, she just ran straight out into the snow in bare feet, Angela close behind.

All Maura could think was that is was too quiet. The scream was so loud, and then silence. She raced to the three adults, all of whom were crouching around something. Not something, someone. Holly.

Tommy quickly moved out her way and Maura too bent down, not caring for her clothes. The little girl was leaning back in Jane's arms a large bump beginning to form on her forehead. Maura went into doctor mode, examining the wound, checking pupil dilation, doing everything that med school taught her. That was until she heard it, the first little whimper, before the floodgates opened. With the tears, the good doctor turned back into a worried mother, reaching out her arms to take her daughter into them.

Maura let go of the breath she'd been holding, and began to rock Holly, "It's okay little girl. It's okay." She soothed and shushed until she heard a little hiccup and the crying stopped. Without a word she stood, kissed Holly's forehead and with her still in her arms, walked back to the house.

* * *

A couple hours and an icepack later, everything was back to normal. Angela had given Maura some hideous woollen socks to warm her feet, and her clothes were dry once more. Holly had gone back to her debate with Frankie about which were scarier, dragons or monsters, and Tommy and Lydia had gone home. Jane however, hadn't entered the lounge since the incident.

Jane felt guilty; Holly had been with her, on her shoulders when she fell. It was her fault. It didn't matter that she was fine, it mattered that Maura had trusted her with the thing that she loved more than anything, and she nearly broke it.

"You know, when she was two she nearly got hit by a car." Jane didn't turn to the voice, instead opting to stare at the line of tiles above the oven. "Her little hand just got out of mine and she ran. She thought it was a game. I'd never been more scared in all my life." Jane took in a deep breath, waiting for Maura to shout, waiting for her to say that she never wanted her near her daughter again. "But she was fine, and she is fine now, Jane." The detective shrugged her shoulders, Maura could reassure her all she wanted, but it wouldn't take back the fact that she'd seen the anger in Maura's eyes as she'd taken Holly from her.

"I'm so sorry Maur." She shook her head frantically trying, to get the image out of her head.

She heard the light footsteps, but still didn't look up until she felt Maura grip her shoulder. "You must be in agony; the four of you were outside for so long." The doctor lightly trailed her hand down the detective's arm to her hand.

"Na, they're alright." Jane looked away again, thinking that if she looked Maura in the eye, she would see her lie.

"I know they aren't." What Jane had expected was for Maura to repeat that massage from earlier, what she didn't expect was for Maura to repeat something else. Torturously slowly the blonde lifted Jane's aching hand to her lips and kissed it. She lingered, and Jane felt herself get lost in Maura. The feel of her soft lips. The smell of her hair. The colour of her eyes. With that kiss, she knew she was forgiven, so could therefore forgive herself. "We need to go home, Holly's getting restless."

Jane opened and closed her mouth, struggling to find oxygen, let alone words. Maura could have asked her to commit murder, and in that moment, with her breath still tickling her palm, she probably would have done it. Finally finding her voice she said, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

When they got home, Jane didn't need to be invited in, she simply walked to the door of the backseat and lifted the now sleeping Holly out of her car seat, and followed Maura to the door. She'd been to Maura's house enough now that she had memorised the layout, so while she paused to kick off her shoes and let Maura remove Holly's, she didn't feel the need to look around, Jane just allowed herself to get enraptured in the blonde.

She helped get Holly into her pyjamas, and turned off the light after Maura had given her a kiss on her now bruised head. It was so natural, that is was like they'd been doing it for years. Closing the door, she stood toe to toe with Maura.

"Would you like to watch a film?"

"Depends if by film you mean documentary, because in that case no." She heard a light laugh and followed Maura, expecting her to lead her downstairs, back to the living room. Instead she took another way, to a room that Jane had never been in before.

The walls were pale blue. Maura would probably call it ocean breeze or something, but to Jane, blue is blue. She'd expected pink, the blue was refreshing. Everything else was very Maura, soft and light. The bed took up the majority of the room, covered in numerous throws and cushions; Jane couldn't help but think that bed cost more than three months salary.

"I hope you don't mind, I keep most of the films that I don't want Holly watching in here."

Jane just nodded, still taking in the room. Numerous photographs of Holly were on the dressers and shelves; she remembered seeing very few anywhere else in the house. There were lots of ornaments that Jane imagined Maura had collected from her travels. This room was Maura laid out in front of her. Everything that was important to her was in this room, her daughter, her favourite movies, her books, and now Jane. Knowing that fact, she felt honoured for standing there.

"Would you like to choose Jane?"

She snapped out of it, to see Maura open the cabinet opposite her bed to reveal a flat screen television, and two columns of DVDs.

"No, you choose, as long as it's in English I'm good."

"Well you aren't allowed to complain then."

Jane put a hand to her chest, a faux horrified expression on her face, "Me complain? Never!"

She joined Maura to sit on the bed, at first feeling slightly awkward, but as Maura rolled onto her front, legs swinging in the air with her chin resting on her propped up arms, Jane too relaxed, sitting herself up against the headboard.

* * *

Not choosing, was a decision she regretted, when Maura picked some artsy thing with ballet dancers and a plot she did not understand. But it made the blonde happy so Jane put up with it.

To its credit though, the film had successfully put Jane quickly to sleep, that and Maura's expensive linen, but Jane was still shocked to wake up and find herself in the doctor's room. She reached out to feel for Maura, but the area next to her was cold and empty.

She tiptoed out of the door in an attempt to find the blonde, but those tiptoes turned to long running strides once she heard it. Downstairs, the sound of banging, before a glass shattering scream.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I know some of you hate me for the cliffhanger... so sorry, but hopefully this makes up for it.**

**Once again thanks for your continued support, I really do love y'all.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Her cop instinct should have kicked in. She should have quietly crept back to her room placed a call to 911, and then gone to see what had happened. Instead other instincts kicked in. Find Maura. Save Maura. Kill the bastard that hurt Maura. That was what the pounding blood in her ears said, as she took the stairs two at a time.

Jane smelt him before she saw him. The same sickly sweet aftershave he would dab behind his ears, bought everything back: the sound of agonised whimpers, the smell of blood, and the pain in her hands. Everything. This time it was the smell that made her palms ache, not the cold.

In the dim light of the living room, she could only make out figures. One hunched in a chair. _Maura. _The other was pacing back and forth near the fireplace.

She tried to speak, but all the air was gone from her lungs. It was like she was drowning. Desperately she was clawing at the surface for air, but when she tried to move, there was a weight on her ankle, pulling her down.

The light next to Maura flicked on, and then Jane could see everything. Maura fought the duct tape imprisoning her hands and feet. It was no use. Jane saw the fear glistening in hazel eyes, as large tears dropped onto the doctor's lap. A small sob finally escaped through Jane's lips, which finally made the man stop pacing and turn around.

Why couldn't she just move? Maura was within feet of her, all she had to do was step forward. _She's so afraid. Help her. Goddamn it, don't just stand there! _Everything in her being urged her feet to move, but she remained rooted to the same spot.

Jane watched as the man quickly drew a scalpel from his pocket, holding it tightly against Maura's neck. She saw him inhale the blonde's scent before he looked her dead in the eye.

"Quiet Jane. You'll wake the baby."

And with that, Jane finally let out the cry she'd been holding in.

* * *

She sat up, dead straight in the dark, panting. The bedside light was turned on, Jane felt the bed next to her move, and a delicate hand begin to rub the area between her shoulder blades. Jane buried her head in her arms.

Maura didn't say anything; she just sat up, next to the shaking detective, continuously rubbing small circles on her back. She only stopped when she felt the tense body under her relax, and finally Jane lifted her head.

"I'm s-s-sorry." Jane managed to sigh out, "It was just..." she put her head back down, unable to finish her sentence, and Maura slid in closer, placing her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Your monster, I know." It was the same reassuringly tone that she'd used with Holly earlier in the day. Yet it wasn't condescending, and it didn't make Jane feel weak, if anything, it made her feel safe.

Jane could feel Maura's body pressed into her side and her hand had begun to resume the motion from before. She leant into the soft curves of the other woman, turning her head so she could bury it into Maura's golden curls.

Gradually her breathing calmed, and Maura softly pulled her to lie back down. The blonde then joined her, so they were lying side by side, looking at the ceiling. Maura reached across to Jane's nearest hand, and begun rubbing her thumb along the scar.

The gentle touch finally gave Jane the courage, "Why did you never ask about them?"

Maura paused and took a deep breath, clearly thinking over what she was about to say,"I knew that you'd tell me about it, when you wanted to."

Both women turned their heads to look at each other. They took the time to study each other's faces. Jane noticing how Maura's freckles were particularly evident on her cheekbones and how the dim light made her pale skin look even whiter. In turn, Maura took in the sharp angles of the brunette's bone structure. Both thought the same thing. _She is beautiful. _

"We'd been hunting him for a long time, a serial killer, his name was Charles Hoyt. He murdered several couples, he would duct tape them, rape the wife, then slit their throats with a scalpel." Jane took a deep breath, to gage Maura's reaction before continuing, "And then I found him, 'cept he found me too. Stuck two scalpels through my hands and that was it." She dropped the doctor's gaze, because she was sure that if she hadn't, Maura would have been able to see that she was far more afraid than she was showing.

She only looked up again when she felt Maura's hand drop hers, instead moving it to stroke her cheek.

"What happened after that Jane?"

The question startled the detective, usually people had heard all the wanted to, Jane had failed; the bad guy had beaten her, that was it.

"Uh...Korsak arrived just in the nick of time, and now Hoyt's in prison." She said it with a shrug of her shoulders, not sure if she was trying to convince Maura that he no longer got to her, or if she was trying to tell that to herself.

The blonde smiled, her thumb still stroking across Jane's well defined cheekbone. This completely confused the brunette. _Why is she smiling? _But before she had time to ask, she felt Maura's warm breath begin to tickle her face. Jane forgot about the whole conversation when she felt Maura's nose brush against hers. Before she had time to process the new sensations, she felt the blonde's lips graze across hers. Not wanting Maura to pull back, Jane reached up to put a hand onto Maura's head.

Their lips once again fluttered past each others, this time though Jane held Maura's head in place, and finally they kissed. It was slow and meaningful, not the passionate, lust-filled kiss that Jane had imagined, but so much better. Maura tasted like how a summer meadow might sound, indescribable, and Jane savoured it. However the boundaries were set, because this kiss wasn't to spark something bigger. It was a simply to provide comfort, and between these two women, that kind of kiss felt completely normal.

Their lips stayed connected as their bodies turned on their own accord, so that both of them were now fully facing each other. Pulling back Jane kept her hand woven in blonde strands, and began to chuckle. At first Maura's eyebrows furrowed into a frown, but when Jane kept her hand wrapped in her hair keeping them close together, she too saw the humour of the situation and joined in the other woman's laughter.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Yes, I suppose that was rather impulsive." The doctor let out a small giggle before suddenly feeling very self-conscious and began to ramble, "We don't have to ever to that again if you don't want to. I just wanted to show you how amazing and strong I think you are, and how glad I am that..."

Jane lent in a placed a quick peck on Maura's lips to silence her, "Oh we are gonna do that again Dr Isles."

They both once again threw their heads back in laughter, but Maura quickly halted hers and placed her hand across Jane's mouth. "Not so loud detective, you'll wake Holly." The innuendo only resulted in Jane laughing harder, until she remembered Hoyt's words from her dream and stopped, pulling Maura in tighter.

She heard Maura mumble something into her chest, and slightly loosened her grip so that she could hear her.

"Garrett Fairfield."

She wasn't sure what Maura meant by this at first. _Why is she telling me a random guy's name? _Then it hit her, she'd told Maura about her monster, so now the doctor was telling her about hers. Finally a name to the man that had been at the forefront of her mind for the month. Jane now had a name to run through AFIS, she'd have a picture of the face of the guy who had hurt Maura so badly. Soon she'd know exactly what she was up against. _Why does the name sound so familiar though?_

"Oh my God Maura! Are you talking about the Mayflower Fairfields?" she felt the blonde nod against her neck, "Holy shit, your daughter is a Fairfield."

Maura flinched at the swear, and firmly pushed back from Jane, startling the detective somewhat, "No. She is and Isles, like me. I raised her; she's mine, not theirs."

Jane getting over the initial shock of Maura's outburst reached out her arms again, "Of course, I'm sorry. I know that you're the one who made her the way she is. I just have my mother's mouth sometimes." Maura settled back into Jane's arms and the brunette began to stroke her hair, trying to find the best way to ask her next question, "Maura... did he ever hurt you?"

The silence said all it needed to, as Maura mulled over her answer, "No, not physically."

"What did he do to you?"

She felt Maura's arm cross her body, tightening her grasp of her. "Please Jane."

The detective knew what that meant. She needed to give her time, just as Maura had given her. Jane had to be patient, something that she wasn't, but for Maura, she might just manage it. She placed a kiss to the top of Maura's head, "Okay."

They lay like that for several minutes until the door to Maura's room creaked open, "Mommy?"

They leapt apart from each other. Maura looked across at Jane, whose cheeks were tinged by a slight blush, "Yes sweetheart?"

The little girl rubbed her eyes and toddled over to the bed, and with a slight struggle climbed onto it. "I had a bad dream." She yawned, only then noticing that her mother wasn't alone. "Jane? Why you in Mommy's bed?"

Jane turned to Maura, her eyes frantically asking what she should say.

"Jane and I were just... watching a movie."

Holly sat up straight and folded her arms, "It's night-time, you should not be watching movies this late young lady." She pointed her finger in the way that Maura would, mimicking how she would have been scolded. Neither Maura nor Jane could hold in their giggles, which only served to make the little girl angrier.

"I promise you honey, that was before, now we were just sleeping."

This seemed to satisfy Holly, and she went to lie in between the two women, and her eyes began to droop, heavy with sleep, until widening with a sudden realisation. "You had a sleepover without me!"

This time Jane knew how to reply, "We'll invite you next time kiddo."

"Okay, but Jane why you not in jams?"

"What are jams?"

"They night-time clothes, you still in day-time clothes."

Jane looked down her body to find herself still in the scruffy jeans she'd worn to dinner, and the same purple v-neck, the only thing missing were her shoes. She looked over at Maura who was now dressed in silk pyjamas, and raised her eyebrows. _When did you get changed?_

Maura only grinned and raised hers right back. _That's for me to know and you to find out._

Holly pulled on Jane's hair, drawing her attention back to the other blonde, "Because I have to go home soon, to get ready for work."

"Stay." It wasn't Holly that answered her, but Maura, her pleading eyes begging Jane to do just that. To stay.

"I can't it's Monday tomorrow, I don't have a suit here."

She saw Maura's triumphant smirk, knowing straight away that she wasn't going anywhere, "Yes you do. We got changed here before our jog last week, and you left your suit, so I had it dry cleaned. It is all ready for you to wear."

Not completely giving up Jane tested her, "And what jams am I supposed to wear Dr Smartypants?"

"You can wear some of my college clothes, they should fit you." Maura cocked her head in victory, motioning with her hand to the closet. With a huff, Jane stood and walked in that direction.

"So Jane stay?" Holly said, her voice slowly succumbing to the draw of sleep.

"Yes sweetheart, Jane is staying."

All Jane found in Maura's closet was a lot of silk, and a tiny pair of cotton shorts and a tank. They weren't exactly to Jane's taste, but they would have to do. All of her discomfort evaporated though, when she walked back into Maura's bedroom to see a lightly snoring Holly nestled into her mother's side, who was sitting up, waiting for Jane.

She slid as silently as she could into the bed, trying not to rouse the sleeping little girl, and wrapped an arm around Maura, Holly wedged in-between them.

"Crazy day, huh?"

A content smile graced Maura's reply, "Yes, I think that would be the correct adjective."

Jane grinned, and reached out a hand to Maura, pulling her closer. She looked down at Holly, and saw that she was still sleeping, and then placed a gentle kiss to Maura's lips. "Night Maur." She whispered, and turned out the light.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all your kind reviews once again, they were very much appreciated.**

**Also I know that there was some confusion over when this was set, so I thought I'd clear it up. It's set in season one so around 2010, for anyone who wanted to know.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Maura walked up to her empty dark house, Holly in hand. The little girl was exhausted. They'd done everything that Holly had wanted to today, that had included bowling, then a movie and waffles for lunch, because it was her birthday, and Maura would be damned before Holly ever had a birthday like she'd had. Sure, Maura had always got piles of presents, perfectly wrapped with bows on top, but what she really wanted was some affection. A hug or a kiss would have made Maura's birthdays, so she ensured to give Holly plenty. Perhaps she was over-compensating, but she decided that was better than the risk of hurting her daughter.

As they reached the door, the little girl let out a huge yawn. Maura would have carried her but, according to Holly, big girls don't need to be carried, and four is very grown up. Research had told her to expect her to push her away, but it still hurt. The blonde turned the lock, and Holly unlatched her hand, running inside.

Maura flicked on the light, and as she did, figures jumped up from behind the curtains, sofa and just about every other hiding place.

"Surprise!"

The doctor let out a small gasp, her hand flying up to her chest to soothe her drumming heart. Holly however took a much bigger scare, she let out a scream and her arms shot out, colliding with the nearest object, which happened to be Sergeant Korsak's crotch. He doubled over in pain, and Holly darted around him towards the stairs.

Following her daughter's movements, Maura looked around at the sea of faces in her living room. All of their features were coming down from happy smiles, to crestfallen frowns. She began to feel that overwhelming wave of panic as she stared into expectant eyes, "I have to..." she pointed feebly upstairs and walked out the room.

Awkward silence filled the lounge. Frost walked over to rub Korsak's back who was still bent over, panting in pain.

Jane watching the scene unfold, and began to laugh, "Time to retire Old Man. You just got taken out by a four year old." He just glared at her, which elicited chuckles from everyone else, which consisted of Angela, Frankie, Tommy and Cavanaugh.

Activity was heard from upstairs, reminding everyone of the reason for their laughter.

"I'm gonna go check on them." Angela moved towards the direction that the two Isles' had exited, but Jane cut her off.

"No Ma, I'll go."

She paused as she reached the first step, and took a deep breath. She hadn't been upstairs in Maura's house since the night that they'd kissed, and for some reason knowing that was making her nervous. Jane counted the steps as she went.

One. _You can do this, it's just Maura._

Two. _Maura that you kissed three days ago._

Three. _So what?_

Four. _ Have you kissed her again?_

Five. _Yeah, yesterday._

Six. _On the cheek does not count._

Seven. _Yes it does!_

Eight. _Not._

Nine. _Does too!_

Ten. _Oomph._

Jane was two steps away from the top when she walked straight into the very thing that was occupying her mind. She stumbled back reaching forwards, to try and stop herself from falling, grabbing the only thing that she could, which happened to be Maura's waist.

"Am I invisible to you? Or do you just like walking into me?"

Jane could feel warm breath tickling her ear and neck, and struggled to not let her eyelids flutter shut. She went to speak but found that all moisture had left her mouth.

"Was that a joke?" she finally rasped out.

She felt Maura's lips whisper past the top of her ear "Was it funny?."

"No." Jane's eyes said otherwise.

Maura pulled back up onto a higher step, tilting her head, because now she'd learnt some of Jane's sarcasm, so was fully aware of the effect that she'd just had on Jane. From the new angle she was considerably taller than the detective, which could have made her look intimidating, if it wasn't for her new height making Jane's eye line straight at her chest. She placed her hand on top of Jane's, which was still on her hip, drawing her attention back to her.

"I've put her to bed for a quick nap, no longer than half an hour I'd say. She's had a busy day."

"Oh, sorry. I can get them to go if you want."

"No Jane, that wouldn't be necessary."

"You sure?"

Rather than answer her, Maura took her hand, and slid past the other woman, pulling her downstairs.

It was when she re-entered the lounge that Maura became truly overwhelmed with emotion. There were balloons all around her living room, home-made 'Happy Birthday' banners on her walls, and a cake with Holly's name iced on it on her dining table. She could have cried if it wasn't for Jane placing a hand on the small of her back.

"If it's too much we can take it down."

"No!" Maura whipped around to face her, and Jane was taken aback by the conviction in Maura's eyes. "It's perfect. Thank you so much." She turned to the rest of the room, "Thank you all."

Smiles were returned her way, and Maura felt a pang in her chest. At first she thought it was the all too familiar painful pang of loneliness, or sadness, or something along those lines. But as a grin formed on her face too, she realised it wasn't a hurtful pang at all, but one of happiness. It spread from her chest down her arms and legs to her extremities, making her feel warm. Her smile lasted long past everyone else's, because she could not find a reason to stop.

"You're family now Doc." She turned to Frost who placed a hand on her shoulder, "Family celebrates with family."

Everyone else nodded and lifted their pink plastic princess adorned cups. "Here, here."

"How's the little one Maura?" Angela's kind eyes were begging for her to not send them away.

"She's fine, a little tired, so taking a nap. She'll should be down soon."

Maura busied herself with being the hostess her mother had raised her to be, making sure everyone was comfortable and that their drinks were full. There had been the initial conversation about why Maura hadn't told Frost and Korsak about Holly, but her explanation seemed acceptable to them. In the end they all went into different conversations, Maura caught a snippet about football teams, and another about something called a 'wenis'. She didn't know what that was, and, to be honest, didn't want to know either, but anyway she carried on smiling. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for Korsak. He stayed lumped in Maura's armchair looking as if someone had just killed his dog. Given how many he had, this always had to be considered a possibility.

"Are you alright Sergeant Korsak?"

He shifted, avoiding eye contact, "Yeah Doc, a little sore but it's nothin'."

"Oh my goodness! I forgot about your..." Maura blushed, not quite sure how to address what had happened to him, "Injury."

Jane walked over, plopping herself in the chair next to Korsak, hearing the conversation she snorted, "He's talking about his sore ego, not his _injury_," she stressed the last word so much, that it made the older man squirm in his chair, his cheeks flushing crimson. She knew what was really bothering him was the fact that he'd made Holly cry, and Korsak being the soft touch that he was, felt horrible for it.

"I don't understand."

"Bucko here is embarrassed that he got beat up by someone who is only three feet tall."

"I was simply caught off guard Jane."

"Sure you were."

"I was! But she's got a hell of a right hook though. We gotta get that kid in the academy."

The three of them laughed, and Maura took a seat on the arm of Jane's chair, just in time to see two little feet descend her stairs. Holly stood at the edge of the room, and Maura watched her take it all in. With every new detail her excitement level seemed to rise, and when her eyes found the pile of presents next to the fireplace, she could no longer contain it, and begun to wiggle, and hop from foot to foot, dimples in full force. Before Maura or Jane even had the chance to stand, Angela was on her like a moth to a flame.

"Hi Nangela."

Jane watched affection run into every pore of her mother's skin at the little girl's cuteness. "Hi there sweetie-pie! I heard that it's a big day today."

"It's my birthday!" Holly held up four little fingers to emphasise the point to the older woman.

"Wow! Isn't it lucky that we had this party all set up then?"

Maura made sure to introduce Holly to everyone. It started with Frost, who shook her hand, and told her that he very much liked dinosaurs. They became instant friends. Next it was Cavanaugh, whom Maura introduced as Angela's boyfriend. At this the little girl had crinkled her nose, ensuring to inform everyone that boys were yucky and she didn't like them. Then it came to Korsak.

Maura told her to shake his hand, but the little girl just narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. "I don't like you. You scared me."

Korsak's face fell, his worries were true; in his mind Holly hated him. Despite having teased him before, Jane knew that the softie in him was dying, so had to save him. She bent down next to Holly, and tucked a golden curl behind her ear, making the child focus on her.

"You know he didn't mean to scare you, right Hol?"

A small frown puckered between the little blonde's eyebrows, "Only monsters scare peoples."

"Ah! Well you see, Korsak here is no monster."Holly folded her arms, clearly waiting for Jane to explain. "He's super nice 'cause he looks after all these weird looking dogs when no one else wants to."

The child unfolded her arms, tilting her head, contemplating what she had just been told, "That is quite nice."

"Exactly, so do you think you could try to be his friend?"

Holly nodded and Jane pulled her into a gracious hug, but let out a small laugh when Holly whispered in her ear, "I still don't like him."

With introductions properly made, they decided to move forward. Angela had planned everything to the smallest detail, which normally would have driven Jane crazy, but given the happy smiles on the women she was rapidly falling in love with, she couldn't hate her mother for it this time. They played stupid party games, ate buffet food and helped Holly blow out her candles. To Jane it was like any old childhood birthday party, but Maura and Holly seemed to be having the time of their lives.

When it got to around seven, Jane had noticed Holly's eyes had begun to droop, and as much as the little girl was fighting it, sleep was inevitable. So Jane gathered everyone onto the mismatch of chairs that had been bought into Maura's lounge from various rooms in the house. Jane sat with Maura on the sofa, Holly wedged between them.

Jane whispered in Holly's ear to go and get a present to open. She picked a lumpy looking package in garish wrapping paper. It could only be from person... Angela. Everyone, except for Maura, was surprised when Holly gently unwrapped her gift, making sure not to rip the paper. Moments like this reminded Jane that this child was most definitely Maura's. Holly lifted the ugliest looking knitted doll Jane had ever seen out to show everyone. Internally Jane cringed at the familiar floppy legs that were ever present in her childhood, but Holly's face lit up like she'd just been given the hope diamond. She ran up to Angela, thanked her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Maura glowed with pride. Holly's reaction to her other gifts were much the same, even to Korsak who, after he'd given her a stuffed tortoise, was told that she liked him now.

Her final gift was Jane's, and the detective ran her hands across one another with anxious anticipation. Maura placed hers on top of Jane's to silence her ministrations. Jane looked across at her shocked, before scanning the room to see if anyone else had noticed, and she let out if breath of relief when she realised everyone else was focused on the other blonde.

Holly once again delicately removed Jane's sloppy wrapping paper to reveal a box. She pulled off a lid to reveal a bit of paper, a certificate. She ran to Maura and held it out to her.

"What it say Mommy?"

Maura carefully took the paper from Holly's hand, and read aloud, "This certificate hereby proclaims that Holly Isles is an official monster hunter, due to her natural talent and excellent work in the field."

Both blonde's eyes glazed over. Holly's with joy, and Maura's with something that could only be described as unbridled love. Jane met Maura's gaze, and blushed at the amount of emotion she found in them. She looked at Holly and indicated that there was more.

Out of the box Holly pulled a torch (to search for monsters with), a whistle (to alert everyone if monsters were found) and some colouring pencils (so that she could make accurate sketches of sighted monsters). Jane pulled out a rucksack from behind the sofa for Holly to keep everything in, which handily matched with the BPD cap Frankie had given her. Jane had given the little girl her very own monster hunting kit, and Maura had never seen her daughter happier. Holly jumped onto Jane hugging her tightly around the neck.

The moment stopped when Angela caught a glimpse of the clock, "Oh! Look at the time. It must be past someone's bedtime."

"I'm not sleepy." As if to validate Angela's point the four year old let out a massive yawn. The adults laughed and Holly just held onto Jane's neck tighter, because in her mind this meant that she wouldn't leave.

Maura reached out to take her from the detective but Holly pushed her away, refusing to loosen her grip. Jane shot a sympathetic look at Maura, and motioned with her head to her mother, silently telling her it was time to go. The small group of Rizzolis and police officers made their way to the door. Maura thanked them all for coming, and was taken by surprise when Angela pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

The doctor closed the door behind her leaning back on it, and let out a content sigh. She looked across to the couch, and felt a moment of panic when she saw it empty, but that ceased when she heard heavy footsteps walk from the landing down her stairs.

"I thought I'd put her to bed for you." Maura raised her eyebrows at Jane, which made the detective worry, "I mean... I hope that's okay?"She ran a nervous hand through her hair, and avoided Maura's eyes.

She didn't look up until she felt Maura's soothing hand on the small of her back, guiding her back to the couch. The two women sat so close that they could feel the heat radiating from each other's skin. Suddenly the same nervous feeling returned to Jane, and her hands began to feel clammy so she rubbed them against her jeans. She took a sneaky glance at Maura from the corner of her eye, and saw her staring at the pile of presents in front of them. Something in that look told the detective that Maura wasn't going to be up for deep conversations; it would ruin her day. So Jane reached out a hand to her, hesitating slightly, before reaching to tuck a stray blonde hair behind her ear. Her hand slid round to turn Maura's cheek so that she was facing her.

"Hey there."

"Hi."

Then Jane did the only thing that she could think of, she stooped her head and their lips met. They both shivered at the contact, because this one was not going to be as controlled; this was intended to show each other exactly how they felt. Jane traced Maura's lower lip with her tongue, and all feeling of nervousness evaporated when Maura opened her mouth, granting her access. She began to explore, touch and taste the new areas, and nearly moaned when Maura's hands ran up her back, pulling their bodies flush together. Her scarred hands too travelled along soft curves, feeling the dip of Maura's waist before they once again drifted out at her hips. Jane was so absorbed in the kiss that she didn't realise that Maura had now come to straddle her. With the sudden need for air, she pulled back eliciting a whimper from Maura. When she looked up at the blonde and saw that she still had her eyes closed and her lower lip stuck out in a pout, Jane laughed at reached up to press a small kiss to it.

Maura opened her eyes, and moved her hand to Jane's face, her finger tracing along a chiselled cheekbone, "Thank you." She whispered, and both women knew that the gratitude for far more than a kiss.

* * *

**Sorry if the kiss was bad, I wasn't sure about it but kept it in anyway...hey ho. Thanks for reading, have a great day.**


End file.
